The Great Lylat War
by nesskirby7
Summary: After Fox defeats Andross, he recruits a new member on the team, Krystal. However as time slowly passes, something is formed between them, and a great war may tear them apart.
1. Mission 1

**Disclaimer: Starfox is not owned by me, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo. This is just a fanfiction.**

**Quick note: This story does not fully follow the Star Fox cannon, it it mostly a retelling with a different perspective of what happened. This takes place after Starfox Adventures, so if you are wonder about why something happens in the story or there are some alterations with the characters that didn't make sense with the game, then that's why. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Man, i'm exhausted." Fox thought to himself. "After that long adventure on Dinosaur Planet, I think I need a rest, and who would have guessed that Andross was alive this whole time, and right in front of me too." Fox thought to himself in embarrassment. Fox looked around him to see that his friend right beside him, congratulating Fox on his successful mission. "Peppy, Slippy, and R.O.B. were all here giving me there thanks for completing the mission, and who would have guessed that Falco would have showed up at the last minute?" Fox thought as he went up to Falco.

"Hey Falco listen." Falco turned around to Fox and looked at him not in envy, but in friendship. "Yes Fox, what is it?" Falco asked. Fox was about to ask Falco if he wanted to join the Star Fox team again until he was interrupted by a call from the General. "Oh, that must be General Pepper." Fox said as he picked up the call. A hologram of a dog in a General's outfit showed up on screen. "Congratulations Fox, you have successfully defeated Andross once again and as I promised, your reward is now being transferred over to the Star Fox bank account right now." General Pepper informed. "Thanks General." Fox thanked as the hologram disappears.

"You were saying?" Falco reminded Fox. "Oh yeah, sorry." Fox apologized as he rubbed the back of his head and turned to Falco. "I know you left for a while, but I was wondering if you would consider coming back to the Star Fox team?" Fox asked. Falco just laughed and smiled at Fox. "What, are you kidding, of course i'll join again, after all I do miss beating up bad guys together like we did in our fight with Andross a few hours ago." Falco said. Fox just looked at his friend with a huge grin and held out his right palm. "Welcome back to the team buddy." Fox said to his friend. "It's good to be back." Falco replied as they shook hands together. "Right now I better inform the General of your return." Fox said. "Slippy get the General online." Fox commanded. "Right on Fox." Slippy began to dial the General's code until he was interrupted by something. "Fox, it looks like we have a visitor." Slippy said to Fox.

"What, Who is it?" Fox asked. "That would be me." All of the sudden a door opened and a blue fox about Fox's height wearing nothing but a bra and a loincloth around her waist and carrying a long staff came inside the main headquarters. "K-Krystal?" Fox asked as everyone turned to look at the shaking fox. "You know this girl?" Slippy asked. "Yes, he is the one who saved my life." Krystal answered. Fox went up to Krystal shaking and feeling nervous. "What are you doing here, and how did you get here?" Fox asked. "Well you can thank my friend out there for taking me up to your ship." Krystal said as she pointed to the large Aerodactyl flying right beside the ship. "Well that's nice." Peppy said in amazement. "But what brings you here?" Peppy asked. Krystal rubbed her arm and began to speak. "I never did get to thank you for freeing me from that prison." Krystal said to Fox."

Fox began to blush bright red as R.O.B. came up behind him. "Temperature level rising, could this be love?" Everyone started to laugh as Fox felt small and helpless to the embarrassment that was overwhelming him. "Anyway, you're welcome Krystal." Fox said back quickly turning around to hide his face. "Wait Fox, there's more I want to tell you." Krystal shouted. Fox turned around and looked at Krystal. "Hey guys, I think we should leave these two alone, wouldn't you say?" Falco said as he winked at Slippy and Peppy. "Right, we'll be in our rooms if you need us Fox." Peppy said as they all left. Krystal just went up to Fox and looked at him in the eyes. "Fox, may I become a member of your team?" Krystal asked.

This came as a surprise to Fox, as he didn't know how to react. "Well uh, why do you want to join us?" Fox asked. Krystal went over to the window and gazed out at the Lylat System. "My home planet was destroyed a long time ago, and I have had nowhere else to go, but now that I am in debt to you for saving my life, I want to be of service to you." Krystal explained. Fox was touched by her reasoning and went over to the window beside her. "You haven't had any training with piloting or firearms, I have no idea if the General will except." "Then teach me then!" Krystal said interrupting Fox. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to." Krystal apologized. "No it's fine, really." Fox said to Krystal. "Listen, i'll get in touch with the General and explain to him, if he accepts then you're an official member, however if he declines, then i'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Fox explained. "Oh thank you Fox!" Krystal shouted as she leapt towards Fox in happiness and hugged him. Krystal hugged Fox for a minute until she realized that she was probably being rude, and backed off. "Sorry, I didn't mean too." "No it's ok." Fox interrupted. Krystal looked up and saw the fox blushing red and rubbing the back of his head. Krystal could tell that Fox enjoyed her hug.

Fox dialed General Pepper's code and successfully reached him. "General Pepper here, hm, Fox, what is it?" General Pepper asked in a stern voice. "I apologize if you we're busy sir, but I needed your input on a new team member." Fox said to the General. "A new team member?" The General asked. "Very well than, what's the name and district this new recruit if from?" General Pepper asked. "Well that's the thing sir, she doesn't have a district." Fox explained to General Pepper. "What do you mean?" General Pepper asked. All of the sudden Krystal came into view and explained her background. "My name is Krystal, and i'm from the planet that no longer exists called Cerenia." General Pepper looked surprised at the girl and looked at Fox. "We can't accept a girl with no background, and on top of that, she has had no military training." General Pepper explained. "Well just give me some time sir, and I will train Krystal to be a fully operable pilot." Fox explained. General Pepper thought about if for a minute until he gave his answer. "Alright, here's what i'll do, I will give you one month to train this girl here, in the meantime I will do some research about this girls background, if you can have her fully trained by then, I will consider letting her join." General Pepper explained. "Thank you General, I appreciate it, and one more thing, Falco has also rejoined the Star Fox team." Fox explained. "Well just have him send in his papers, and he's back on the team. General pepper said to Fox. "Roger, thank you sir." The hologram cut off as Fox turned to Krystal.

"Well looks like we're spending the next month together in training." Fox said as he looked at Krystal who was filled with excitement. Fox knew that he would enjoy having Krystal's company during this next month of training. "I am truly grateful for your kindness Fox." Krystal thanked. Fox just looked into Krystal's eyes and gazed at there beauty. "She's really beautiful." Fox thought to himself. "So where do I stay?" Krystal asked. Fox had snapped out of his daze and realized that Krystal had nowhere to sleep, except for one place. "Well we don't have any spare rooms, but there is an extra bed in my room if you wanna sleep there?" Fox asked. "That's perfect!" Krystal exclaimed. "I want to be with you anyways." Fox blushed and started to shake again as he escorted Krystal to his room.

Once Fox got to his room, he pulled out the extra bed that was inside the wall and made it up for Krystal. "Thank you Fox, you are a truly kind man." Krystal thanked. "Aw, don't mention it." Fox replied. Krystal went up to Fox and hugged him tightly, but Fox didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he thought it was quite nice. "I think it's time for bed now." Krystal said as she broke the hug. "Yeah you're right, we've got a long day of training tomorrow." Fox replied. As they both got settled into bed, Fox turned off the lights and laid down on his bed. "Goodnight Fox." Krystal said. "Goodnight Krystal." Fox replied as he slowly drifted asleep for his big day tomorrow.

* * *

**Well wasn't this a nice introduction? Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	2. Mission 2

**Disclaimer: Starfox is not owned by me, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Fox and Krystal woke up almost at the exact same time, and went to the main headquarters of the Great Fox. Once they got there, Fox woke everyone else up using the intercom. "Attention Star Fox Team, we have a long day ahead of us, report down to the main pilot room at once." Fox ordered. "Is this how you always wake them up?" Krystal asked. "Not always, sometimes I like to play an obnoxious and loud noise over the intercom." Fox joked. "You're so funny." Krystal laughed as Fox blushed again. A few minutes later, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy, came in through the door looking half asleep. "I always hated it when you did that." Falco grunted to Fox. "Well consider it a welcome back gift." Fox replied. "Fox i'm tired, whatever it is you're wanting to do, can it wait?" Slippy wined. "Absolutely not!" Fox yelled which startled Slippy awake. "Set a course for the Cornerian Training grounds." Fox instructed.

"But Fox why would you want to go there?" Slippy asked. "That training ground has been abandoned for sometime now." Peppy added. Fox turned around and remembered that he hadn't introduced them properly to Krystal. "Guys, i'd like you to meet our newest recruit, Krystal." Fox introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Krystal said to everyone. "Fox, don't you know you're not supposed recruit women for their bodies." Falco joked. This infuriated Fox and sent him into a rage. "I did not recruit her because she's hot, I recruited her because she wanted to join!" Fox yelled. Krystal laughed as she watch Fox get all defensive. "So you think i'm hot?" Krystal asked. Fox was struck stunned at what he just said and didn't know how to reply. "Oh, um well, did I say that?" Fox was stuttering and shaking slightly. "I noticed you shake whenever you get nervous." Krystal said. This only got Fox more nervous and he thought he might pass out from all of this. "It's ok, I think you're pretty handsome too." Krystal added. "Ohhhh." Falco, Slippy, and Peppy said. "Slippy, why aren't we heading for Corneria right now?" Fox snapped. "Oh sorry, we will arrive at Corneria training in an estimated amount of two hours." Slippy replied.

Fox heard the time and thought it would be a good idea to give Krystal a short tour of the weapons vault that was on the Great Fox. "Krystal follow me." Fox instructed. "Oh, you gonna take her somewhere special?" Falco teased. "Don't start with me Falco." Fox said annoyed as Krystal laughed at Fox's insecurity. As they walked down the hall, Krystal noticed that Fox seemed very quiet. "Fox, you seemed to get really upset when someone mentions you liking me." Krystal pointed out. "Is there something wrong?" Krystal asked. Fox stopped in his tracks and turned around to Krystal. "It's nothing personal Krystal, it's just, well, you're a new member and well." Fox was trying to find the right thing to say. "I don't want you to think that I only let you in because you're a beautiful girl, I want you to feel comfortable around us." Fox explained.

Krystal knew that Fox was trying to make this less awkward than it normally was, so she came up to Fox and hugged him. "Even if you did accept me into your team for certain reasons you would rather not tell me, I would still be grateful to you for giving me this opportunity." Krystal thanked. Fox just stood there in silence until he hugged Krystal back for a moment and slowly broke the hug. "We can talk about this another time, right now I am your instructor, and that's how it should be for the next month." Fox said. Krystal didn't talk back, she just accepted that fact and followed Fox into the Great Fox's weapons vault.

Once they got in there, Fox began to show Krystal the line of weapons across the hall. "I know you have experience with melee combat, so why don't you pick yourself two firearms and we'll get started on your training." Fox said to Krystal. Krystal just looked at the endless supply of weaponry and wasn't sure of what to pick. "What would you recommend Fox?" Krystal asked. Fox just stared at the the weapons until he picked out two of them for Krystal. "This rifle right here shoots proton blasts, and it's very accurate, so this will give you a perfect feel for larger weapons, this blaster here in my hand is a little smaller, but it's more useful in combat, it shoots laser blasts at 80 mph and pierces through steel." Fox explained. "These are perfect!" Krystal exclaimed. "Thank you Fox." Krystal thanked. "No problem Krystal, now let's get ready for our departure." Fox instructed. "What do you mean?" Krystal asked.

"Corneria is coming into view Fox." Slippy informed as the two walked into the piloting room. "Thanks Slippy, prepare the Arwing." Fox instructed. 'Roger." Slippy replied. "Krystal follow me to the Arwing." Fox instructed. "What are we doing?" Krystal asked. "The Great Fox can't land on Cornerian ground's without permission from the General, or in case of an emergency, so I will half to fly us in the Arwing to the training ground." Fox explained as they walked to the Arwing.

Once they got to the Arwing, Fox loaded up the blasters and hopped into the pilot's seat, "Well Krystal, i'm afraid there's not enough room up here in the pilot's seat, so you'll have to ride in the storage component. Fox informed. Krystal looked into the storage component and saw how small it was. "Can't I just ride on your lap?" Krystal asked. "Fox hesitated for a moment and turned down to Krystal. "Ok, but just don't get in my view too much." Fox warned. "Thank you Fox." Krystal thanked as she got in and sat on Fox's lap. "Slippy engage the G=diffuser, and open the Great Fox." Fox instructed. "You got it." Slippy replied. Fox began to operate the Arwing and flew outside into the Lylat System. Krystal gazed in awe from the beauty of stars in the vast space. "It's beautiful out here Fox." Krystal said. "Just wait, when you become a pilot, you can explore the stars as much as you'd like." Fox replied.

Fox just watched Krystal look into the Lylat System and gazed at her beauty. "I remember when I first met you." Fox thought to himself. "Even though you were trapped in a crystal, the irony, and you couldn't hear or see me, I still looked and saw your beauty." Fox was thinking about how he met Krystal until he snapped sense into himself. "What am I doing?" Fox thought. "I need to be paying attention to where i'm going, don't wanna set a bad example for my new trainee, plus I shouldn't be thinking about that, i'm her trainer, not her lover." Fox continued to fly through the empty space until he finally reached the Abandoned Corneria Training Grounds. "We're finally here." Fox thought to himself.

Krystal looked down and saw the ruined base and thought about what had happened. "Fox, why don't people use this area anymore?" Krystal asked. Fox tried to remember what had happened to shut down the training area, but he couldn't remember the full story. "All I know is that there was a fatal accident here involving a careless pilot, and in ended up killing several cadets in training." Fox explained. "But you don't need to worry, there's nothing wrong with the area itself that could be of harm to us." Krystal just smiled as Fox landed the Arwing. "I don't need to worry, because I know you'll protect your student." Krystal said to Fox. Fox just blushed as he landed the Arwing on the ground and hopped out. "Alright Krystal, let's begin your training." Fox instructed. Krystal smiled as she was excited to learn how to become a pilot, as Fox thought to himself, "She's going to be a great pilot, I can tell."

* * *

**Well that does it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	3. Mission 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo, but seriously you know that already so on with the story.**

* * *

Exactly one month had passed and General Pepper was on his way to test Krystal on what she had learned this past month. In the meantime Fox and Krystal were loading up in the Arwing, ready to fly back to the Great Fox.

"I think i'll do the piloting this time, and you can sit in my lap." Krystal said to Fox. "Haha, I don't think that would be a good idea," Fox replied. "What are you saying you can't handle sitting on my lap?" Krystal joked. Fox began to shake again and tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh well, you're still a new pilot, and I don't want to get in your way, besides I don't mind to sit in the storage component." Fox replied.

Krystal rolled her eyes at Fox and hopped into the Arwing. "Well if you insist then get in." Krystal said to Fox. Fox strapped himself into the storage component and awaited for Krystal to take off. As Krystal began to lift the Arwing into flight Fox was a little worried that he couldn't see how Krystal was doing, however she excelled in her training far more than Fox could have hoped for, so he had the utmost confidence in his cerulean friend.

As Krystal began to take flight Fox began to think back on all of the training they first went through together. "Now Krystal, when holding the pistol you want to hold your arm straight out and aim directly for the targets, and destroy all of them as fast as you can." Fox instructed. Krystal observed the targets that fox had scattered around the area. There were two in front of her, one on the top of the ruins, three up in the trees, two on the pillars of the launch area, and one more on the old building.

"And, go!" Fox shouted as he started his stop watch. Krystal began to take off and shoot targets left and right. "Wow she's fast." Fox thought to himself as Krystal kept shooting the targets until she broke the last one. Fox stopped his watch and looked at the time. "12.35 seconds, impressive." Fox congratulated his student. "Thank you Fox." Krystal thanked. "Now let's move on to the heavier weapons." Fox instructed.

Fox armed Krystal with the blaster rifle and showed her how to hold it. "Now the end here goes on your shoulder, and your hands go on these two spots right here." Fox instructed. "Like this?" Krystal asked. "Perfect." Fox replied. "Now aim for those target over there and shoot them." Fox instructed. Krystal looked through the sniper's scope and shot the two targets perfectly. "Wow Krystal, you're really catching on to this." Fox said to Krystal. "I'm really glad I am, I want to be a member after all." Krystal replied.

Fox suddenly snapped out of his flashback day dream and heard Krystal speak to him from the pilot's chair. "We'll reach the Great Fox in about half an hour." Krystal informed. "Alright thanks, it's getting really hot in here." Fox said to himself as he continued to remember his training with Krystal.

"Now Krystal, it's been a week since we started your training, and since you have excelled in your firearms training, it's time for you to learn how to pilot the Arwing." Fox instructed. Krystal was excited to pilot the Arwing because she knew that this would be what decided if she could join the Star Fox team or not. "Alright now if you will hop into the pilot's seat, i'll go over the mechanics of the Arwing." Fox said to Krystal. Krystal jumped into the Arwing and awaited Fox's instructions.

Fox showed Krystal all of the basic commands of the Arwing, how to steer, fire lasers and bombs, how to do a barrel roll, and to use the boost. After Fox had given out all of his information, he gave Krystal instructions on what she should do when she fly's the Arwing. "Pay attention Krystal, I want you to fly a complete circle around the area and land the Arwing after a few times." Fox instructed. "Alright, i'm ready." Krystal replied. Fox got down from the Arwing and saw Krystal beginning to fly.

It was an amazing sight to see. Krystal not only flew the Arwing perfectly, but she was also able to use all of the functions of the Arwing, and land the Arwing safely down on the landing pad. "Wow Krystal, that was amazing!" Fox exclaimed as Krystal got out of the Arwing. "You really think so?" Krystal asked. "You never cease to amaze me." Fox replied. "Well we're here Fox." Krystal replied. "Hm, what do you mean?" Fox asked. "We're here Fox."

All of the sudden Fox woke up from his daydream and heard Krystal telling him that they had arrived to the Great Fox. "Alright, thanks for telling me." Fox thanked. As Krystal landed the Arwing, Fox got out of the storage component to see Slippy, Peppy, and Falco, running up to them. "Fox, the general is almost here." Peppy informed. "Well i'm not worried, I have faith in my pupil here." Fox said as he pointed to Krystal. "Then she should pass with a perfect score then." All of the sudden the entire Star Fox team turned around to see that General Pepper had arrived. "Sir." Everyone said with respect as they saluted him. "Well then, are you ready?" General Pepper asked Krystal. "Yes sir, I am fully prepared for this." Krystal replied

Krystal went with General Pepper into a closed room in the Great Fox to asses her combat and firearm training. This of course worried Fox greatly as he could not see what was going on in the room. "I hope she does alright." Fox thought out loud to himself. "She'll do fine, after all you did teach her." Falco replied. "Yeah, you're right." Fox said to Falco. About ten minutes later, General Pepper and Krystal had entered the pilot's room. "She did exceptionally well on the combat and firearms assessment, now we just need to asses her piloting skills." General Pepper informed.

General Pepper stayed in the pilot's room this time as he watched Krystal fly the Arwing flawlessly. His jaw dropped to the floor at how amazed he was that she learned this quick. When Krystal was done, she returned to the room to see how she did. "Fox you were always a good teacher." General Pepper complimented. "Well I did half to help you train the cadets sometimes." Fox replied. "That you did Fox." General Pepper said as he laughed.

"Everyone stand in line." General Pepper ordered. As everyone stood in line, General Pepper did a protocol for everyone. "State your name and rank." Pepper ordered. "2nd Lieutenant Slippy Toad sir." The General nodded and went to Peppy. "State your name and rank." "1st Lieutenant Peppy Hare sir." The General nodded and came over to Falco. "State your name and rank. "1st Lieutenant Falco Lombardi sir." The General nodded and came over to Fox. "State your name and rank." "Captain Fox Mccloud sir." The General nodded and finally came over to Krystal. "And for our new cadet, you shall be known as Captain Krystal."

Everyone was shocked when the General awarded Krystal the same rank as Fox, this of course angered everyone else a bit. "Wow Congratulations Krystal." Fox said to Krystal. "I'm a member of the Team now!" Krystal shouted in excitement. "Now i'd like to reward you with your uniform." General Pepper said as he handed Krystal her new outfit. "Thank you General, i'll go try it on right now." Krystal went into another room for a moment to put on her new outfit. In the meantime Falco decided to tease Fox a little bit more. "You know, since she's the same rank as you now, you are able to date her." This of course angered Fox even more. "I told you I!" "How do I look?" Krystal asked as she stepped out to see her in her new uniform. Everyone's jaw hit the floor when they saw how beautiful Krystal looked in her new outfit. "Absolutely stunning." Fox replied while he was burning red under his fur. "Well looks like now we get to go on adventures together." Krystal said to Fox. "Yeah looks like we do." Fox replied.

* * *

**Well now what will happen next? Find out next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	4. Mission 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

It had been about three years ever since Krystal had joined the Star Fox team, and By then, Krystal and Fox had grown really close. They had completed several missions for bounty rewards, and were offered several times to be promoted in ranks. However Fox wanted to stay Captain for two reasons. One if he became Major, he would half to leave the Star Fox team and work at the higher office. Second is because he didn't want to exceed ranks in Krystal, for he was starting to crush on her, and dating an officer lower ranked than you would look bad on you.

Cut to present day, the Star Fox team had just got back from completing a mission together, they had to stop a group of unknown terrorist from crashing meteorites into Corneria. "Well done team, another mission completed." Fox congratulated to everyone. "Not quite, we still don't know the whereabouts of the terrorist." Falco explained. "Well if they do come around, we'll be there to strike them down." Krystal said as she kissed Fox on the cheek, not really a kiss of love, but a kiss of gratitude. This caused Fox to get nervous and the rest of the team to smirk and chuckle under their breath.

"I think i'll go take a shower now." Krystal said as she walked to the shower room. The minute Krystal walked into the room, Falco came up to Fox in excitement. "Dude, you should ask her out." Falco said to Fox. "What, I can't do that!" Fox exclaimed. "Sure you can." Falco replied. "Just ask her to go to that fancy restaurant you like, and spend the rest of the night with her, just be sure you take your communicator in case of an emergency." Fox pondered this decision for a while. By the time he was done, Slippy, Falco, and Peppy had already gone back to their rooms, and Krystal had come back from her shower.

"Hey Krystal, that was some mission we had today." Fox said to Krystal. "It was a lot of fun." Krystal replied. "So I was just wondering, if you were hungry, maybe we could, you know, go get some dinner, just the two of us?" Krystal thought about it for a moment, which made Fox really nervous, until she gave her answer. "That sounds like fun, i'd love to go." Krystal replied. Fox and Krystal got ready for their night as they took of in their Arwing's and headed out for the restaurant.

"Ok, the grill should be right here." Fox said as they turned into what looked like a kid's theme park. "Uh, are you sure this is it?" Krystal asked. "No no no no no, stupid GPS, these things barely work nowadays." Fox said really embarrassed. "They pulled out of the planet and made their way to the real place. "Ok, this is it." Fox said to Krystal as they landed the Arwing in the hatch of the restaurant. "When they got in there, Fox and Krystal sat down into the table right beside an aquarium, as Krystal gazed in awe.

"It's beautiful Fox." Krystal said to fox. "Yeah it is." Fox replied. The waiter came over to them and asked for their drinks. "I'll have iced tea." Fox said. "And i'll have water." Krystal followed. As the waiter came went to go fill their orders Fox and Krystal began to talk to each other. "So, are you liking this so far?" Fox asked. "It's lovely Fox, thank you." Krystal Thanked. Krystal and Fox then went on to eat their supper. Fox had a well cooked steak with mashed potatoes, and Krystal had rice and beans.

After they were done eating, Fox paid their bill, and they loaded up in the Arwing. "That was nice Fox, I had a wonderful time." Krystal thanked. "Krystal, follow me, I have somewhere we can go." Fox said to Krystal. Fox and Krystal ended up flying towards Dinosaur Planet, and landing on a cliff that oversees the horizon, and a hot spring to the side.

"Wow Fox, this is beautiful." Krystal Said to Fox. "I knew you'd like it Krystal." Fox replied as he took off his shoes and dipped his feet into the hot spring. "You wanna come sit with me?" Fox asked. Krystal laughed a little and began to take her shoes off. "I'd be honored to." Krystal replied as she sat down by Fox and dipped her feet in the hot spring. Krystal yipped slightly from the hot temperature of the hot spring, but she quickly got used to it. "It's such a beautiful night Fox." Krystal said as she laid down to gaze up at the stars. "Yeah, it is." Fox replied. "And it's not the only thing that's beautiful." Fox smirked.

Krystal laughed at Fox's comment and smiled. "You're so sweet fox." Krystal said. "And you look magnificent." Fox replied as he laid down right beside Krystal. "Hey Fox, why didn't you want to be promoted?" Krystal asked. Fox thought about it for a moment and sat up. "Well, I like the position i'm in right now, i'm a leader of a team, and I get paid decently, plus I get to be with you." Fox said. Krystal sat up and began to blush. "So you enjoy being with me?" Krystal asked. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here with you." Fox replied. They both laughed as Fox remembered that he was wearing his communicator. Oh yeah, I better take this off." Fox said as he took off his communicator and threw it to the side.

"Why did you do that?" Krystal asked. "Because I don't want it to get in the way when I do this." Fox went in and kissed Krystal deeply on her lips. Krystal was a little surprised at first, but she slowly succumbed to Fox's will and grabbed his tail to gently stroke it. As Fox broke apart the kiss, he went on to tell Krystal something else. "Another thing too, if I had been a rank higher than you, I would not have been allowed to do that." Krystal chuckled as Fox went down on her and began to kiss her ever so passionately.

Meanwhile, back on the Great Fox. "Man it's so boring around here, we've got nothing to do." Slippy wined. "Quit your complaining." Peppy scolded. Slippy turned to see Falco at the communicator desk. "Hey Slippy, Peppy, i've got an idea." Falco said. "What is it?" Slippy asked. "We can spy on Fox and Krystal's date, i've programmed a small camera on Fox's communicator, so we can see what's going on." Falco suggested. "Falco that's terrible!" Peppy scolded. "Yeah." Slippy added. "Let's do it." They both said in unision.

"Alright, now I just need to type in the code and, we're online." Falco, Slippy, and Peppy began to watch as they noticed that the communicator was not on Fox's head, rather on the ground. Then they saw some things that should not have been seen. "Quick turn it off, turn it off!" Slippy shouted. Falco began to frantically shut off the camera, while they were gagging at what they just saw. "I can't believe we just saw that." Peppy said as he closed his eyes. "Alright listen, nobody says a word about what we just saw, understand?" Falco asked. "Because if they found out, who knows what would happen to us." Slippy and Peppy shuddered at the idea of what they would do to them if they ever found out.

All of the sudden a call from General Pepper came in. "Yes General, what is it." As the General's hologram came into view, Falco could tell something was wrong. "Falco, where's Fox right now?" General Pepper asked. "Uh, he's not here right now, can I take a message?" Falco asked. "No, this is of the utmost importance, but him on the line through his communicator." Falco was frightened about if they were done of not nevertheless, he had to obey the General and put him on the line.

Back on Dinosaur Planet. Beep beep. "Dang it, it's the General." Fox said as he got up and pulled up his pants. Fox went over to the area where he had thrown it and put the communicator over his head. "This is Fox Mccloud speaking." "Fox, we've got a big problem, the unknown terrorist has just bombed three districts of the Cornerian city and military base!"

* * *

**This certainly isn't going to end well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	5. Mission 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

"What?" Fox yelled. "One more thing, we have identified the terrorist, it was Wolf who did this Fox." The General informed. "Wolf, I should have known, alright General, i'll head back to the Great Fox and await further orders." Fox replied. "Very well then, i'll let your team members know the situation, Pepper out."

"Fox, what's going on?" Krystal asked. "I don't have time to fully explain it, so get in the Arwing and i'll summarize the situation on our way back." Fox replied. Fox and Krystal took off in there Arwings and headed back for the Great Fox.

On there way back, Fox explained the entire situation to Krystal. "So that explains it, but why would he want to bomb Corneria?" Krystal asked. "I'm not entirely sure, but that's what we are going to find out." Fox replied. "Um Fox, about what happened today." Krystal said. "Oh, well yeah, um, i'm sorry if you." "I had a great time with you." Krystal said interrupting Fox. "Oh, well that's great then." Fox replied. "After tonight I realized that I want to be with you forever, never leaving your side." Krystal confessed to Fos. "Yeah me too." Fox replied.

Krystal and Fox didn't say much for the rest of the trip back to the Great Fox. Once they boarded the ship, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy came to meet up with them, but something about them didn't seem right. "Uh, Fox, Krystal, I take it you heard the news from General Pepper." Falco stuttered. "Yeah, it's terrible and, what's wrong with you guys?" Fox asked. Everyone jumped up in slight fear and tried to act casual. "Nothing really, we're just shocked that Wolf bombed Corneria." Slippy said really quickly. "Yeah, we need to go contact General Pepper now and see what we need to do." Peppy added.

Everyone left the room as Fox and Krystal looked at each other in confusion. "What's up with them?" Krystal asked. "I don't know, they act like they're hiding something." Fox replied. "Could you use your telepathy to read their mind?" Fox asked. Krystal just shook her head and looked at the ground. "I don't want to invade the privacy of my friends, so I don't read minds anymore, I can still feel emotions though." Krystal replied. "Oh, that's fine, anyway we should get back to the main piloting room." Fox said to Krystal. "Right." Krystal replied.

as they got into the room, Fox scanned around to see what was going on when all of the sudden a call from General Pepper appeared. "Falco, answer it." Fox commanded. "Roger." Falco replied as he answered the call from General Pepper. "General Pepper here, we've got a status update on the situation, unfortunately it's not a good one." General Pepper sighed. "Well tell us what it is then." Fox demanded. "Right, i'm afraid that Wolf has escaped from the scene, and is nowhere to be found, so I need you guys to go to the south district of Corneria where the city is, and see if there are any survivors, Pepper out." The hologram of General Pepper's head disappeared as Fox began to form a plan of what they should do.

"Alright listen up everyone, here's what we will do." Fox said as he began to explain his plan. "Slippy, you and Falco will head down into the area and look for survivors." Fox explained. "Roger." They both replied. "Krystal and I will patrol the area in the Arwing, keeping any signs of danger at bay." Fox explained as Krystal came up to him and hugged him. This of course embarrassed Fox, but something that Fox noticed is that instead of teasing him like they normally do, everyone else either looked at them awkwardly, or just turned away. "You can count on me Fox." Krystal replied as she broke the hug. Fox just stood in silence for a moment until he finally came to his senses and gave the final instructions. "Peppy, I need you to stay here and keep watch from above so that you can warn us of danger ahead of time and deploy any supplies we need." Fox instructed. "Alright Fox." Peppy replied. "Ok you will have fifteen minutes to get ready, meet me in the Arwing station by then." Fox ordered. "Right." Everyone else replied as they went and got ready.

Fox was the first one done, of course, and he waited in the Arwing station for the others for about twelve minutes. "Come on already, it's been more than fifteen minutes." Fox wined to himself. Suddenly Krystal came in through the door all dressed and geared up. "Sorry I took so long, I had a little trouble getting the extra ammo to fit into the." "Yeah, it's fine." Fox said interrupting Krystal. Falco and Slippy followed not far behind all suited up for the mission. "Alright everyone is here, let's move out." Fox said to everyone. Everyone got in there Arwings and flew out to the now decimated Corneria city.

Falco and Slippy had already landed on the ground, while Fox and Krystal we're patrolling the skies. "Any sign of Wolf or any other danger yet Peppy?" Fox asked. "Nope nothing yet." Peppy replied. "Alright then, keep lookout." Fox ordered. "Roger that Fox." Peppy replied as they disconnected. "Fox do you think there are any survivors?" Krystal asked. "I don't know as of right now, I can see Falco and Slippy right now, and it doesn't look too good." Fox replied. "Hey Krystal, can you sense any life down there?" Fox asked. "No, I can't it's too far away." Fox replied. "Fox realized that he probably should have sent Krystal down there, but he didn't think of that at the time, and it was too late for that now.

"Hey Fox, I found something." Falco said as he appeared in a hologram on Fox's communicator. "Is it a survivor?" Fox asked. "No, Slippy's taking care of that right now, but I found something that might be useful to us, it's a." All of the sudden a call from Peppy came through. Sorry Falco you will have to tell me later." Fox said as he hung up on Falco and picked up the call from Peppy. "Yeah Peppy what is." "Fox, troops are on there way to destroy kzzz, the, kzzzzzzzz." "Dang it, I lost the signal." Fox cursed as he looked out to the sea and saw a fleet of troops flying in right towards them.

"Krystal we've got the enemy heading towards us, you take the right side, i'll take the left, Falco, Slippy, get everyone out there as soon as possible, Falco, you can tell me what you found later." Fox ordered. "Right." Everyone said as they went on to do there job. Krystal and Fox went to go take out the enemy pilots, they were taking them down left and right, but something about them didn't seem right. "Something's not right, they're not putting up a fight at all." Fox thought to himself. "Fox help me!" Krystal shouted.

Fox turned around to see that Krystal was being swarmed and shot at from all around, and could not get away. Fox somersaulted the Arwing and shot at the airships firing at Krystal. Unfortunately Krystal's Arwing had taken too much damage, and she was going down. "Krystal, can you hear me?" Fox yelled. Fox saw that Krystal had not hit the eject button and was still trapped inside the burning Arwing. Fox made a last desperate attempt to save Krystal, but it was too late. Krystal had crashed into the woods miles away, with little to no chance of survival. Fox saw this sight and began to grieve in pain. "Nooooooooo!"

* * *

**Oh no, is Krystal really gone for good, find out in the next chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	6. Mission 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo, ok seriously this copyright thing is stupid, this is a fan story i'm not stealing anything. Sorry, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After Krystal's Arwing went down, Fox was devastated and tried to recklessly go after her, however the mission was still in taking place, and Slippy and Falco hadn't gotten everyone out of the area yet. After the evacuation, the entire Star Fox team were under orders to return to the Great Fox and leave the search for Krystal to the military. A day has passed since then.

Back on the Great Fox. "Fox, you will just have to calm down." Falco said to Fox trying to console him. "I can't calm down, Krystal may have just died and I couldn't save her!" Fox shouted. "Fox, the military is out searching for Krystal's Arwing right now, there is nothing more you can do." Falco said with a deadpan tone. "You think i'm just gonna sit back here and wait while one of my friends is out there possibly dying?" Fox yelled.

Suddenly a call from General Pepper came in and Fox ran over to the hologram and picked up the call. "Yes, General Pepper?" Fox asked in desperation. "General Pepper here, i'm afraid I have both good news and bad news, at the same time." General Pepper informed. This made Fox's stomach twist in agony and pain. "We found the crashed Arwing, however Krystal was nowhere in sight, and we found no traces of a dead of dying body around." General Pepper informed. This gave Fox a slight spark of hope as he felt slightly better. General, permission to send out military search for her?" Fox asked. "I'm already sending out our best troops for this, until then don't leave the Great Fox, don't worry Fox, we'll find her, Pepper out."

General Pepper's hologram disappears as Fox began to walk up to his room. "Hey don't worry Fox, they'll find her soon." Slippy said Fox didn't say another word, he just went up to his room and shut the door. "Poor guy, it must be hard for him." Peppy said. "Well no kidding it's hard for him, he lost one of his pilots, and a person he loved." Falco yelled to everyone. "Yeah, I mean I would feel horrible if I lost the girl that I ma." "Slippy shut up!" Falco and Peppy yelled covering Slippy's mouth with their hands and scanning the area to make sure Fox wasn't around. Falco and Peppy let go of Slippy, who had almost passed out from lack of oxygen. "Remember, we didn't see that happen." Falco said to Slippy. "Yeah, you're right, sorry." Slippy apologized.

Fox didn't come down for hours, and saw no signs of coming down for a while, so the rest of the Star Fox team had to make do without Fox. "What should we do now?" Falco asked. he looked over and saw that Peppy was sleeping and Slippy was watching one of his magic fighting cartoons. "I always forget how boring it is around here when we are not doing any missions." Falco complained to himself. "Maybe I should go do something right now?" Falco asked himself. Just as he got ready to go Slippy finished his show, and Peppy had just woken up from his nap.

"Falco, where are you going?" Slippy asked. "I don't know, but I don't want to just stay in here all day." Falco replied. "Falco, Fox is still locked up in his room, we need to go and see if he's ok." Peppy said to Falco. "And besides, we're still under orders to stay inside the Great Fox unless told not to leave the Great Fox unless ordered to." Slippy added. Falco just smashed his fist against a wall and turned up to Fox's room. "Well what are you two waiting for?" Falco asked. Slippy and Peppy snapped to their senses and came up to Falco. They had never seen Falco so courteous like this before, usually when someone is sad, he just says that they'll get over it.

As they got up there Falco came up to Fox's room and began to knock on Fox's door, however something stopped him from having his knuckles colliding with the metal door. "Falco, what's wro." "Shh!" Falco said to Slippy. "Listen, do you hear that?" Falco whispered. "Slippy and Peppy perked their ears and listen to what sounded like Fox crying. "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry." Everyone heard Fox say that over and over and crying. "Maybe we should leave him be?" Falco whispered. Slippy and Peppy agreed as they all crept off back into the main piloting room.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry." Fox kept saying to himself as he banged the wall. "I wasn't able to save you in time." Fox cried. "Quit brooding over me Fox." Fox stopped crying and lifted his head up. "Krystal, is that you?" Fox asked, but no one answered. Fox kept on thinking about the words that were uttering over and over in his head. "Quit brooding over me." Fox thought to himself. Suddenly it hit Fox, he had been grieving over Krystal too much, after all there was still a chance that she was alive.

"You're right Krystal, all I can do is keep hoping that the military will eventually find you, and if they don't, then i'll find you." Fox said to himself. "I know you can't hear me right now, but I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, we'll fly missions together in our Arwings and kill the terrorists together, as long as it's with you, nothing else matters anymore." Fox said to himself.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" The mysterious voice croaked as he turned off the hologram. "You're horrible person!" "Fox, help me!" Krystal yelled trying to escape her chains. "It's no use little girl, you're our guest now, and when the time is right, we'll lead little Fox Mccloud here into our trap, hahaha!" The mysterious voice laughed. Krystal looked around to see nothing but darkness surrounding her, the only thing that gave her light was the lite candle right beside her. Krystal hung her head low and tried her best to communicate with Fox. "Please Fox, help me!" Krystal shouted in her mind as a single tear stroked down her cheek and onto the candle, thus burning out the flame and leaving Krystal in nothing but a void of darkness.

"Please Fox, help me!" Fox woke up panting and sweating in fear in his bed. Fox looked down to see the damp mark he left. "Was that a dream I had, or was Krystal really calling for me?" Fox asked himself. Fox's heart rate began to slowly settle down as he got up and went to the bathroom. "I wonder what's going on?" Fox asked. As Fox got in the bathroom, he saw a horrifying image of Krystal beaten and tortured, while bleeding on the wall. "Ah, Krystal." Krystal was struggleing to breath as Fox went over to try and help her, but when was over there to help, she suddenly disappeared. "What the heck?" Fox asked.

All of the sudden, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy came running into the bathroom armed. "What's going on?" Falco asked. Fox turned around to check and see if Krystal was still there, but nobody was there, not a trace of blood. "Oh, sorry, I think I may have been dreaming." Fox said to everyone. "Are you ok Fox?" Falco asked. "You're white as a sheep." Peppy added. "Oh, no i'm fine, I guess I just had a nightmare, that's all." Fox replied. "Slippy, Peppy, go back to bed." Falco instructed. As Slippy and Peppy went back to bed, Falco began to try and help Fox. "Look, I know you're upset, but you gotta stop stressing yourself over this." Falco said to Fox. "Yeah, you're right, i'm sorry." Fox replied. "Alright, let's get back to bed, i'm still tired." Falco said as he went back to bed.

As Fox got back to his room, he laid back down in his bed and thought about Krystal for a bit. "Don't worry Krystal, i'll be waiting for you, if the military don't find you within a week, i'll go out searching for you, whether the Cornerian Military want's me too or not." This thought consoled Fox even further until he finally drifted asleep into a deep dream about him and Krystal chasing each other in a field of flowers.

* * *

**Let's hope that Krystal will be safe until then. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	7. Mission 7

**I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo. This is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

It had been a week since Krystal's disappearance, and Fox was fed up with waiting and decided to go look on his own. "Fox the military has been searching frantically for her, if they can't even find her, what makes you think you can find her?" Falco asked. "Shut up, i'll find her, even if I half to do it alone!" Fox yelled. "But do you even know where to look?" Slippy asked. "I'll find her, I know it!" Fox yelled not answering Slippy's question.

All of the sudden a call from General Pepper came up, Falco went over to the hologram board and answered the call. "General Pepper here, I have some news regarding Krystal's disappearance." General Pepper informed. Fox ran over to the floating disembodied head of the holographic General Pepper and began to demand the information out of him. "Is Krystal ok?" "What happened?" "Tell me, tell me!" Fox yelled. "Calm down Fox, now this morning, we received a letter from an unknown source." General Pepper informed. "Was it from Wolf?" Fox asked. "Yes, it is him, we are 100% sure of it, we've opened the letter and copied it for you, we are currently sending you the letter word for word, the minute you finish this letter contact me immediately, Pepper out."

General Pepper's hologram faded out as the email just came in. Fox began to repeatedly click the email icon over and over. "Fox, if you click the icon enough times, maybe it will open up quicker." Falco joked. "That's what i'm trying to do!" Fox shouted. Falco rolled his eyes, clearly he wasn't in his right mind. The email finally opened up and Fox began to read it out loud.

"Dear Fox Mccloud, I have your girlfriend with you held hostage, if you meet my demands then I might consider returning her to you." "Here are my demands: I want secrets about the Cornerian militia system, weapons of the most advanced kind, and finally I want you to help me in something I cannot tell until we meet up, come alone, or else you, your girlfriend, and whoever else you bring will die, as for the location, you'll have to find that out for yourself, but I guess I could give you a hint. i'm in a cave that is not normally seen above your feet." "You have six hours to make up your mind." "Sincerely your's, Wolf O'donnel." Fox scrolled down to see a picture of Krystal chained up to a pillar, she looked like she was in pain.

Everyone could see the steam and anger coming from Fox, they knew that this was personal when he got that angry. "Fox, what are you gonna do?" Slippy asked. "I'll tell you what i'm going to do, i'm going to go where Wolf is, and i'm going to blast his behind to hell where he belongs!" Fox yelled. "Fox, we need to consult General Pepper, before going to face Wolf." Peppy said to Fox. "We don't have time, if I don't go Krystal will die!" Fox shouted. "Do you even know where he is?" Falco asked. "He's in the underground cave that leads to the ruins, he was never good at being cryptic." Fox added.

"Fox, you can't just go in there and fight Wolf, you don't know what he has planned for you." Falco said to Fox. "Just watch me." Fox said as he opened the hatch to let the Arwing fly out. Fox rushed over to his Arwing, equipped with his blaster and began to take flight. Suddenly Slippy's communicator popped up and tried to compromise with Fox. "Fox, please don't do this!" Slippy yelled. Fox immediately cut off all means of communication with him and headed to Corneria where he would rescue Krystal.

When Fox landed his Arwing at the sight of Krystal's crash he noticed that all of the military scout units were nowhere in sight. "I guess I should count myself lucky that the General called off the search after a few days." Fox said to himself. Normally that would anger Fox, but in this scenario, it was well warranted. Fox began to search the area for the hidden cave, since it wasn't normally viewable by normal means. "If I remember correctly the cave should be around, here!" Fox shouted as he found the cave. Fox wondered why the Military have not searched this area yet if Krystal was in here. Fox continued to feel the walls and floors of the cave until he found a secret wall just a few meters from the left and opened a small passage.

"Krystal i'm coming!" Fox thought to himself loudly as he crawled through the secret entrance and fell into the passageway. "This place is huge, where do I start?" Fox asked himself. Just then he heard a small voice in his head calling for him. "Fox, help me!" "Krystal!" Fox shouted as his call echoed throughout the hallways. "Fox, help me!" Krystal shouted again. This time Fox heard the call from the end of the left hallway and started running towards it. "Hang on Krystal i'm coming!" Fox shouted. Fox ended up in a dim room full of lit candles and it reeked of death, and on the wall he saw his love imprisoned by the chains that hang from the wall.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted as Krystal looked up to see her captain coming to rescue her. "Fox!" Krystal shouted in relief. "Well done Fox Mccloud, you managed to get here early." Fox turned around to see Wolf emerge from the shadows and show his face to Fox. "Been a long time." Fox said back to him. "Yes it has, and I see you didn't bring anything with you except your blaster, I hope this means you have the stuff outside." Wolf smirked. "Actually the opposite, I didn't bring anything, I only came here to take back Krystal." Fox said as he readied his blaster for battle. Wolf just clapped his hands as he started to laugh. "Fox, do you really think that i'm the only person here?" Wolf asked. Fox lowered his blaster and looked at Wolf in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Fox asked.

Wolf then clapped his hands and all of the sudden a bright light came over them and revealed Andross sitting on a ledge behind Wolf. "Andross, can't you ever stay dead?" Fox asked annoyed. Andross didn't respond but with a cough, Fox noticed that Andross seemed old and weak. "He will be dead soon it I don't that special thing I need from you." Wolf replied as a spike came up from the ground and slightly stabbed Fox in the side. "Ow!" Fox yelled. "Fox!" Krystal screamed. Wolf came over to Fox and poured some of his blood into a cup. "Thank you Fox, you may not have meant it, but you just helped fully revived Andross." Fox looked at Wolf with hatred and pain in his eyes as he went over to Andross and gave him Fox's blood.

"Drink up master, your revival has fully begun." Wolf said to Andross as he dumped the blood in Andross's mouth. Andross swished the red blood in his mouth for a minute and swallowed it all. Andross's face began to grow younger and healthier as his revival had fully happened. "No!" Fox yelled. "Ahahaha, i'm back Fox." Andross boasted.

* * *

**What will happen to Fox and Krystal, find out next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	8. Mission 8

**I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo. Seriously why do you even read this?**

* * *

"Andross!" Fox yelled while he held his side in pain. "Yes it's me, Andross, and now Fox, I will seek my revenge on Corneria!" Andross boasted maniacally. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Fox said as he got up.

"Oh, but that's too bad, I didn't get to have any fun." Andross wined. "Yeah, well too bad." Fox said angrily to Andross. Andross glared at Fox for a minute and then turned to Krystal who was still hanging on the wall. "That's a beautiful girl there, it would be terrible if something happened to her." Andross said to Fox. Fox ran over to Krystal and stood in front of her, don't you dare lay a hand on her Andross." Fox warned.

Andross began to laugh maniacally and couldn't stop for a while. "What, do you really mean to tell me that a holographic image is your new lover?" Andross asked evilly. Fox turned around and tried to touch Krystal's body, much to his disbelief, his hand went right through her. "I believe the girl you are looking for is right here." Andross said as he snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, Krystal became visable, she was trapped in some sort of orange sphere. Fox could see that she was trying to say something but the prison seemed to block out her sound.

"What do you want and why?" Fox asked in a serious tone. "You know exactly what I want Fox, and as for why, well, I think you know the reason why." Andross said back to Fox. "You want to dictate the galaxy, starting with the Cornerian empire." Fox assumed. "Oh, but that's only half of what I plan to do, using the Cornerian army, i'll conquer another planet, and another, and another, and another, and another, until I have full control over the entire galaxy." Andross explained to Fox.

"Well too bad, cause I won't let you." Fox said as he aimed the gun at Andross. Andross opened up Krystal's prison some, and grabbed her by her neck. "I think she could easilly have a snapped neck in a matter of seconds, I wonder if there's anyway to prevent that and return her to you." Andross wondered sarcastically. "F-fox I-i-i." Krystal was struggling to breath as she was trying to tell Fox something. "Let her go!" Fox yelled. "Fox you know what I want, I wouldn't want to have to kill the girl who is bearing your kit, oops did I say that outloud?"

The shock of the news sent a chill down Fox's spine and struck him in his place. "Did he just say that Krystal is pregnant?" Fox asked himself. Fox looked over at Krystal who was beginning to cry. Fox dropped his blaster in defeat and hung his head down. "Ok Andross, you beat me, now please let Krystal go." Fox asked. Andross let off some pressure on Krystal's neck and turned to Wolf. "Take his blaster." Andross ordered. Wolf went over to Fox and picked up the gun from the floor. Andross then let go of Krystal and dropped her on the floor.

"Fox!" Krystal yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Fox, I knew you'd come and save me!" Krystal yelled in excitement. 'Krystal, is it true, are you pregnant?" Fox asked. Krystal gave Fox that serious look she always gave him and kissed him on his cheek. "Yes Fox, i'm having a baby. Krystal replied as she hugged Fox tightly, never letting go. "Fox, I love you." Krystal confessed. "Yeah, I love you too." Fox replied.

"Well I hate to break apart the reunion but since you didn't comply with are demands Fox, you will have to be a hostage with your girlfriend now." Andross informed. "Sorry to break it to you Andross, but you won't be taking any hostages today." Fox said as he pulled out some smoke bombs from his pants and threw them on the ground, shielding them in smoke. Fox could hear Andross and Wolf coughing as Fox picked up Krystal bridal style, and carried her outside. by the time Fox got through the hallway he could hear Andross yelling, "After them!"

"Fox, i'm scared." Krystal said to Fox. "Don't worry Krystal, i'll have us out of here in no time." repiled as he came to the secret passageway that lead back to the cave. "Alright you go through first, i'll follow you." Fox instructed. As Krystal made her way through the passageway, Fox began to cross through and he could hear the sound of footsteps running. As Fox made his way out, he grabbed Krystal's arm and ran for the Arwing.

Once they got to the Arwing, Fox quickly got in and insisted that Krystal ride in the storage unit, insisting that she would be safe from gunfire should there be any. Krystal didn't argue as she got in and lifted off for flight, leaving the forest behind. "Finally we lost them, but now Andross is back, and Corneria is now underway for war." Fox thought. "This is all my fault, I was too careless, I shouldn't have let my guard down." Fox thought angrily at himself for the rest of the trip back to the Great Fox.

As Fox came back into the Great Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Peppy came up to Fox with a look of relief in there faces. "Fox, you are in hot water with General Pepper right now." Falco informed. "Well I can take it." Fox replied as he opened the storage unit and helped Krystal get out. "Krystal!" Everyone shouted. "Hey guys, it's been a while." Krystal replied. "Anyway, I need to call the general, I half to tell him something important." Fox said to everyone. "What is it?" Peppy asked. Fox turned his head in disappointment and tried to form his words. "Andross is back." "What!" Everyone shouted. "What happened? "Slippy asked. i'll explain it when I explain it all later." Fox replied as they went to the main pilot room.

Fox dreaded the thought of the General getting angry with him, but he knew that he should tell him that Andross is alive, so he dialed the General's code and called him. "General Pepper here." The General said as his holographic head showed up. "Um General I." "I don't want to hear it Fox!" The General shouted. "You disobeyed me and went looking for Wolf, when I specifically told you not to!" General Pepper looked like he was going to have an aneurysm form how angry he was. "You are right General, i'm sorry, and I will take full responsibility for this, but look I found Krystal." Fox said as he pointed to Krystal.

"Well that's good, glad to see that you are safe Krystal." The general said in relief. "Thank you for your concern General." Krystal replied. "And there's more, I found out that Andross is still alive and he plans to take over Corneria." Fox informed the General. "What?" General Pepper shouted. General Pepper waited for a few minutes and thought about this for a minute. "Did you give away any classified information?" General Pepper asked. "No sir." Fox replied. "And did you give them any of our weapons?" General Pepper asked. "Wolf managed to steal my Blaster sir, but that's it." Fox replied.

"Fox you violated your orders, and even though you didn't mean it, you let the enemy get away with one of our weapons, however you did it only to rescue one of your crew and you managed to get some vital information on the enemy, i'll let you off with a warning, but don't disobey me again." General Pepper ordered. "We need your piloting Fox, Corneria is about to go under war." General Pepper said to Fox. "I understand sir." Fox replied.

All of the sudden Krystal came up to General Pepper and looked at him dead in the eyes. "General Pepper, I understand that we are about to go to war, but I need a request." Krystal asked. "What is your request?" General Pepper asked. "I would like to retire sir." Krystal replied. Everyone but Fox seemed shocked at Krystal's decision. "State your reason for early retirement Krystal." General Pepper ordered. "I'm bearing a child." Krystal replied. "What!" Slippy, Peppy, and Falco yelled in unison. "Very well then, i'll get your retirement forms ready, Pepper out."

As General Pepper's hologram dissapeared, everybody looked at Krystal in astonishment. "Krystal, you're pregnant?" Slippy asked. "Who's the father?" Peppy asked. Krystal laughed as she came over to Fox and put her arm around his shoulder. "Who do you think?" Krystal asked sarcastically. Everyone looked at Fox, who was blushing with embarrassment, and started to congratulate him. "Thanks guys, but i'm afraid I can't retire yet, not with Andross loose." Fox said as he stared off into the stars. "Andross, if I killed you three times already, I can do it again."

* * *

**Well that's it for now, Who know's what will happen now? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	9. Mission 9

**I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

It had been about a week since Fox had saved Krystal from Andross and found out that she was pregnant, and in that time, Andross had fully awakened and attacked the Cornerian district, thousands of troops were sent to defeat him However, they were not successful, some didn't even make it back alive.

Meanwhile, the Star Fox team were on the Great Fox, awaiting orders from General Pepper. "We can't just sit in here all day goofing off while people are dying at the hands of Andross out there!" Falco yelled. "Well we can't do anything unless the General tells us, you don't want to get in trouble like Fox last time." Peppy reminded. "Where is Fox anyway?" Slippy asked. "He's in his room with Krystal, I think you know what they are talking about." Falco replied. "You're right, I forgot." Slippy replied.

Falco turned up to Fox's room and began to think to himself. "It must be hard for them, having a baby in the middle of a war, if Fox were to die before the baby is born, i'm sure it would devastate Krystal." Falco thought to himself. "I wondered at the time why he didn't retire with Krystal, but now I know that he's one of, if not, the top ranked pilot in the Cornerian Army, Fox is the only one that has managed to defeat Andross in the past, so i'm sure that's why he couldn't leave now." Falco thought. "Hey Falco, buddy, are you ok?" Slippy asked. "Hm?" "Oh, yeah, i'm fine." Falco replied.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Krystal and Fox were in Fox's room, discussing the matter at hands. "Fox, i'm scared." Krystal said in fear. "Krystal look, I know you are worried for my safety, and trust me, I don't want to go into a war right now as much as you do, but Corneria needs me, and would you really want to have a baby in the middle of a war?" Fox asked. "Krystal thought for a moment, but she quickly broke down in tears and clinged onto Fox. "But I don't want you to die, I don't want you to leave me all by myself!" Krystal shouted.

Fox began to comfort Krystal by slowly rubbing her back and down to her tail, gently stroking the blue vixen's fur. "Krystal, have I ever lost a battle before?" Fox asked. Krystal came up from Fox's chest and was still soaked in tears. "N-no." Krystal replied. "Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about." Fox replied. "Bu-but what if?" Fox put his index finger on her lips and shushed her gently. "No more what ifs, when I defeat Andross, I will retire from the Cornerian Army and provide us with a nice home, where we can spend the rest of our days together." Fox replied.

This made Krystal begin to cry again, but this time, it wasn't a cry of sorrow, rather a cry of joy, she didn't scream or whine, she just gently cried on Fox's chest, and rested on it until she was dry. "So, what do you want?" Krystal asked. "What do you mean?" Fox replied with another question. Krystal sat up and smiled at Fox. "I mean, what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Krystal asked. Fox sat up and began to think about it until he found the right answer. "Well regardless of what we have, i'll still train him or her to fly an Arwing and fight, just like I did with you." Fox replied which made Krystal laugh. Krystal began to rub her stomach and talk to the growing kit inside of her. "Did you hear that?" "Daddy's gonna teach you how to fly." Krystal said as she smiled. Fox began to feel Krystal's stomach, but since it was still early, there wasn't any movement.

"Fox, General Pepper wants to talk to you, like right now!" Falco shouted. "Ok, i'll be right down in a second." Fox replied as he turned back to Krystal. "Don't worry, i'll be right back." Fox said to Krystal. Krystal giggled a little which made Fox smile as he came downstairs to see what it was the General Pepper wanted from him. As soon as he got down there, Fox saw the look in General Pepper's eyes, he knew that something was up.

"Yes General, what is it that you needed?" Fox asked. "Ahem, right, before we get to that, I need everyone else to clear the room." General Pepper ordered. Fox turned around and faced everybody. "You heard him." Fox said. everyone got up and left without a complaint as Fox turned back to General Pepper and began to talk with him.

"Fox, when Krystal sent me her retirement papers, she included that her reason for leaving was maternity." General Pepper restated. "Yeah, and?" Fox asked. "She also circled yes for the question, is the father a member of the Cornerian Military." This began to make Fox sweat as he knew that General Pepper found out, and he was worried that he would get revoked from the war. "And of course, if it is a member of the Cornerian MIlitary, then they are required to tell us the father's name, and of course she put down your name Fox." General Pepper said as Fox looked at him sweating and nervous.

"All I half to say is, congratulations Fox!" The general shouted which surprised Fox out of his chair. "Wait, so you're not upset with me?" Fox asked. The General laughed as he gave his response. "Of course not Fox, I mean, you two are the same rank, and besides, this is a great thing, I mean three generations of Mccloud's in my army." The General was excited. "Um General, I was wondering, after the war is over, I could retire too?" Fox asked. "Fox, if you win this war for us, not only will we supply enough money for your family to live for a lifetime, but we will provide you the best house money could buy." General Pepper said in excitement.

"Really, oh thank you, thank you General!" Fox said as he began to run out. "You really have grown to be like you father Fox." General Pepper said to himself. "I'm proud of you."

"Krystal, Krystal!" Fox shouted. "What is it?" Krystal asked. "Krystal, if we're successful in the war, we'll be rewarded with a nice house and an income that will set us for life!" Fox shouted and jumped as he hugged Krystal. "That's wonderful!" Krystal said as she jumped with Fox. After they were done, Fox bent down to Krystal's stomach and rubbed her gently. "Don't worry, I will win this war for us." Fox said as he talked to his child. "You may not know it yet, but you will be a great father Fox, I can tell."

* * *

**Gonna stop it here for today, sorry if today's chapter was short, but you know, they can't all be long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	10. Mission 10

**I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

Two months had passed since the war with Andross had begun. The Star Fox team had gone out on several missions, saving people from Andross's terrorists, and fighting off enemies, however there had been no sign of Andross or Wolf at all. The Cornerian Army tried to look in the cave that Fox said he found them in, but when they looked, they found that it was abandoned.

Present day on the Great Fox, Fox and Falco were arguing about the whole ordeal. Slippy was watching his favorite shows, and Krystal and Peppy were asleep upstairs.

"Why haven't those cowards Andross and Wolf shown themselves yet?" Falco yelled. "Falco, everyone and there mother is looking for Andross and Wolf right now, we can't do anything unless we find them!" Fox replied loudly. "Guys can you shut up?" "I'm trying to watch super fighting friends!" Slippy yelled. Falco turned around and glared at Slippy. "You know if you stopped watching those stupid cartoons of yours and started doing some actual work!" "Shut up, they're not cartoons, they're anime!" Slippy yelled back interrupting Falco. "I don't care what they're called!" Falco yelled back. "Guys if you would shut up for a minute, we could figure out what we should do!" Fox yelled.

"Hey, will you guys shut up down there, i'm trying to sleep!" Krystal yelled from upstairs. Everyone stood still, scared in their position from Krystal's loud, scary voice. "I hate it when she gets like that." Slippy whined. "Hey, at least you don't have to get up at 3 A.M. in the morning and go to the late night store and buy her beef noodles and cheese curls." Fox replied sarcastically. "I heard that!" Krystal yelled from her bedroom which scared Fox out of his skin. "You think she'll always be like this?" Falco asked. "Only until the baby is born." Fox replied. "Which reminds me, Krystal is getting her first ultrasound today." Fox said to himself.

"So you're gonna get to find out the gender of the baby?" Slippy asked. "Only if Krystal wants to know." Fox replied. "The doctor should be here around noon so we should be able too." Just then a call from General Pepper came up on screen, as Falco answered it, Fox began to cringe at what he thought the General might say. "General Pepper here, today's mission will all have you go into the outermost planets of the Lylat system, and look for Andross and, or Wolf there." General Pepper informed. "Uh General Pepper, do you mind if I sit out today's mission?" "Krystal and I are expecting someone, and I don't want to leave her here by herself when we are expecting someone to come and see us?" Fox asked.

Normally when Fox went out on missions, he knew that Krystal would be safe on the Great Fox, because of all of the security and defense mechanisms installed on the Great Fox, not only that, but he knew that Krystal could defend for herself and she could always call if she needed help, however since they were expecting someone, Fox didn't want to leave her by herself and have someone that could potentially harm her come aboard the ship.

Listen Fox, I know you are concerned, but we need all of the help we can get to track down Andross and Wolf, if it makes you feel any better, i'll send some top rank guards to protect her while she's gone." General Pepper offered. Fox gave it careful thought for a while until he thought of what he should do. "Let me go ask Krystal first, if that's alright?" Fox asked. "Very well than, don't be too long." The general replied. "Thanks sir." Fox said as he left, he could hear the General talking to Slippy and Falco as he went up to his room where Krystal was sleeping.

Fox slowly knocked on the door to enter. "Krystal it's me." Fox said. "Come in." Krystal replied. Fox went in and saw the cerulean beauty, sleeping on his bed, holding her slightly bulging stomach. As Fox sat down on the bed, Krystal could tell something was up. "Krystal, the General wants us to go explore the Lylat System today and see if we can find any signs of Andross or Wolf." Fox explained. "But what about the ultrasound?" Krystal asked. "Chances are, I won't be back until late tonight at best, so I will probably miss it, but don't worry, General Pepper said that he would send top rank officers to guard you." Fox replied.

Krystal sat up and folded her arms as she pouted. "But I don't want other people to guard me, I want you to be with me." Krystal whined. Fox laughed as he wrapped his arms around Krystal. "I want to be with you too, but I can't go against the General because, well, you know what happened last time." Fox reminded. Krystal smiled a little and looked into Fox's eyes for a bit and put her hand on her stomach. "Are little kit here is going to miss you." Krystal said. "Well don't worry little guy, i'll be back before you know it." Fox replied. As Fox got up Krystal came up to him and hugged him from behind. "Fox, be careful out there." Krystal warned. "Don't worry, we'll be safe, oh yeah, I should probably go wake up Peppy, he's always been a heavy sleeper." Fox said as he left the room which made Krystal giggle a little. "I love you Fox." She said to herself as she went back to bed.

Fox went and woke up Peppy and went downstairs to give the General his response. "Alright General, she agreed." Fox said. "That's good, i'll have them sent over right away." The General replied. "I'll wait for them to arrive and then head out." Fox informed. "Alright then, they are on there way, good luck to you guys, Pepper out." General Pepper's hologram faded as Fox began to wait for the guards.

"What's going on?" Peppy asked. "It's a long story, but basically we need to go explore the Lylat System for Andross and Wolf." Fox replied. A few minutes later, the guards arrived aboard the Great Fox and saluted to Fox himself. "We are happy to be of service sir." The first guard said to Fox. Fox checked the uniform to see if they were authentic officers and not just some posers. "Seems to be fine, now listen, when the doctor gets here, make sure he is the right doctor and not some poser, when Krystal is finished, you don't need to stay here any longer if you want." Fox informed. "We appreciate the offer sir, but we are hired to protect and that's what we are going to do." The second guard replied. Fox laughed at their determination and patted them on the back. "You really do take your job seriously, that's good." Fox said to both of them.

As Fox and the rest of the gang headed out, Krystal looked at them flying off into the Lylat System and thought to herself. "Fox, be careful." Krystal thought as she held her stomach with the kit moving around inside her.

Hours had passed by, as the Star Fox team had searched through five planets, and found no sign of trace of either Wolf, or Andross. As it was getting really late, Fox thought it would be best it they headed home for now and continued to explore tomorrow, plus he couldn't stand not knowing how the ultrasound went. As he got into the Arwing Fox began to worry about how everything was going back at home. "Is she ok?" "Did everything go well?" "Were the guards nice to her?" "Is the baby ok?" These questions constantly ran through Fox's mind for the rest of the way home, annoying and worrying him every second.

When Fox finally got back to the Great Fox, he saw that the guards were still at their post. "Is everything ok?" Fox asked. "Everything went fine Fox, we didn't have any trouble." The guards said, finishing each other's sentences. 'Oh, well that's good, you guys can go home now." Fox said. The guards didn't say another word as they left as Fox went up to his room to see how Krystal was doing.

It was late at night when Fox came home, and when Fox went to his room, he saw Krystal looking at some pictures on the bed. "Don't tell me you stayed up this late for me?" Fox asked. "Come here Fox, I want to show you something." Krystal said. Fox began to get really nervous as he knew what was on those pictures that Krystal was holding. Every step felt like a mile to Fox, as he edged closer to the bed and sat in it.

"Take a look at our baby kit." Krystal said as she showed Fox the pictures. Fox looked at the picture and saw a small kit just sitting in a fetal position. "So this is our kit?" Fox asked. "Yes." Krystal replied. "And if you look at this picture, you'll see something even better." Krystal handed Fox another picture and the look on Fox's face was priceless. There was a circle drawn around the kit's crotch and big red letters that spelt, "boy." "Well, looks like we'll be having a boy." Krystal said as she held onto Fox. "What should we name him?" Fox asked. "Aw Fox, let's save that for later." Krystal replied. "Alright then." Fox chuckled as he spent the rest of his night looking at the pictures with Krystal.

* * *

**Isn't that wonderful? Then again, any Starfox fan would have known the name, and gender of this baby anyway. But still, it's a nice moment. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	11. Mission 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

Months and months had passed by, and still no sign of either Andross or Wolf anywhere within the Lylat System. The Star Fox team had searched everywhere in the Lylat System, and even a bit out of the Lylat System, but still no sign of either of them. It was like they disappeared from existence.

Fox was worried that they were planning something really big and that they were just sending out troops to stall for time, but he wasn't sure entirely what it was, nor where they were. In the mean time, Fox and his crew still searched for them for hours each day.

Cut to present day on the Great Fox, everyone had gone to bed while Fox and Krystal were staying up, and worrying about the matter. "Dang it, why haven't we made any progress so far?" Fox yelled. "Fox be quiet, people are trying to sleep." Krystal said sternly as she held her pregnant stomach, she was due any day now, which worried Fox even more. "You're right, sorry, i'm just so frustrated that we haven't been able to track either of them down, and now you're due any day." Fox replied in a whimper. "Aw, is that it?" Krystal teased which made Fox blush in embarrassment.

"Listen Fox, you'll find him, even if we have to raise our son on the Great Fox, I mean, weren't you born on the Great Fox?" Krystal asked. "Oh yeah, I was, but I never did tell you the full story." Fox said to Krystal. "Well i'd like to hear it, can I?" Krystal asked. "Sure thing, I mean after all, you do deserve to know." Fox replied.

Fox sat on the bed and took a deep breath as he started to tell Krystal the story. "You see, my dad was James Mccloud, a superior pilot like myself, he took his girlfriend, my mom who was pregnant with me at the time, on board with him one time on the Great Fox with his crew, however something went wrong with the power and heating ventilation, and they were far away from the Lylat Systems, so they couldn't get a connection with them." Fox explained. "That's terrible." Krystal said in horror.

"They were stuck aboard the Great Fox for months, my dad tried to get the power going again, but they didn't have the right batteries they needed, due to the fact that they were short on them at the time, so everyone had to stay warm with each other, especially my mom." "One day, when they finally were able to reach a signal, my mom went into labor with me, everyone on board freaked out, because they were not trained medical experts, and had no idea how to deliver a baby." "That must have been a sight to see." Krystal laughed.

"So my dad had to find some medical books on how to deliver a baby as my mom was in labor, he didn't want to leave her, so he had someone else find a book and read up on how to deliver a baby, but it was too late by then, I was already born by the time they had found out what to do, and I was, of course, a healthy child." Fox finished. "Wow, that's such an eventful story." Krystal said. "Does anybody on board know how to deliver a baby kit if I have the baby on here?" Krystal asked. "You're looking at him right here." Fox chuckled.

Krystal looked at Fox in shock. "You know how to deliver a baby kit?" Krystal asked. "Yup." Fox replied. "When did you learn to do that?" Krystal asked. "I learned on my own so I wouldn't have to freak out when the time came." Fox replied. "You're so sweet Fox." Krystal said as he kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I know." Fox said as he yawned. "You're probably tired, you should get some sleep, i'll stay up a little longer." Krystal said to Fox.

As Fox's eyes felt heavy, he saw Krystal get up and leave the room for a moment and then he fell into a deep slumber. Fox dreamt of him, Krystal, and his son, all living together in the beautiful house General Pepper had promised them if they won the war. "Fox, - has just been hurt." Krystal said holding the young kit's hand. "Aw, what happened little guy?" Fox asked. The young kit was crying to much to respond. "He was working on his sparring and cut his knee on a tree trunk." Krystal replied. "Well don't worry, daddy's gonna make it all better for you." Fox said as he picked up the young kit and put him on the counter. Fox then placed some medicine on the young kit's knee and placed a bandage over it. "There now does that feel better?" Fox asked. "Y-yes." The young kit said as he hugged Fox.

Fox woke up from his dream and looked around to see if he was really awake. "Wow, that was such a nice dream, why can't they all be like that?" Fox asked himself. Fox then looked to his side to see that Krystal was not in the bed. This worried Fox as he began to search frantically for Krystal all over the Great Fox, but she was nowhere to be found. "Krystal!" Fox shouted, but no reply. Just then, Fox spotted a note on his chair that had a locke of Krystal's fur on it. The note read, "If you want your girlfriend and unborn kit unharmed, then come to the Cornerian Military Base, where we have everyone else hostage, Sincerely yours, Wolf and Andross."

* * *

**No, this can't be happening, what will Fox do? Find out what happens in the next chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	12. Mission 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

Fox was stood in his tracks in fear from what he had just read. "If you want your girlfriend and unborn kit unharmed." That was enough to scare Fox into a state of disbelief. "Was I oblivious to her kidnapping?" Fox asked himself. "No matter, I need to get ready for battle." Fox said to himself as he went over to the intercom and pressed the red button.

All of the sudden a loud noise beeped all over the Great Fox, and red flashed everywhere, Fox knew only to use this for emergencies, but sometimes he liked to mess with everyone, however, this time, it was not the case. Everyone came rushing down to the main pilot room just as the siren ceased, they did not look happy. "You better have a good reason to have sounded the emergency alarm system this time!" Falco yelled. "Well read this and you'll understand." Fox said as he held the note to Falco.

Everyone else gathered around Falco and read the note, it took a minute for them to realize what's going on. "Wait, so Wolf and Andross has everyone hostage?" Falco asked. "I'm calling the Cornerian Army right now, there's no signal." Slippy replied. "Dang, so they are possibly being held captive." Fox said. "What are we going to do?" Peppy asked. Fox sat in his chair for a moment to think about what he should do.

"Ok, I think I have an idea." Fox said. "What is it?" Slippy asked. "I'll go into the main command room where they are possibly being held hostage and try to work things out, Falco will follow behind me and give me back up, Slippy willl monitor the Arwings and give us the best route to go around, and Peppy, you can watch for Andross from the Arwing." Fox explained

"Wait a minute, Andross isn't with the hostages?" Peppy asked. "Do you think that a giant alien terrorist can fit inside the HQ building?" Fox replied sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, that's right." Peppy whined. "Anyway, we need to go now, so meet me in the Arwing room in five minutes." Fox commanded. "Right." Everyone responded as they went to go equip themselves for battle. "Don't worry Krystal, i'll save you." Fox said to himself in worry.

Everyone was ready as they flew down to Corneria. On the way down there, something happened that caught Falco's interest. "Hey Fox, turn on the news." Falco said. "Why?" Fox asked. "Just do it, you'll find it to be of use." Falco replied. Fox turned on the audio news so he could focus on flying down to Corneria.

"And now reporting form the scenario, people are waiting for the results of the terrorist hostage situation going on inside the Cornerian Military HQ building, we have reports that the terrorists are waiting for someone outside to cooperate with them, we will continue to update on the story as time goes on, back to you josh." The field women said. "Thank you Ana, wow I can't believe this is going on right now." Fox turned off the news as he was approaching Corneria. "I'm coming for both of you, and no only one of us is going to walk out alive." Fox said in anger.

As they approached the Cornerian Military Grounds, a huge crowd began to swarm around them and flashes from the cameras began to blind them. The minute Fox stepped out of his Arwing, the press were all over him, asking questions and demanding answers. "Fox, are the hostages ok?" "What do the terrorists want?" "How will this affect the war?" "Everyone settle down!" Fox yelled. "Now, this is military order, I need every single one of you to get as far away from here as possible, it's not safe here. just leave everything to us!" Fox instructed. Everyone surprisingly listened to Fox and took shelter somewhere else. "Wow, that was easy."

"Alright everyone, just as we planned." Everyone nodded as they assumed their positions. Peppy took flight in his Arwing, Slippy stood by at everyone elses Arwings, and Fox and Falco headed inside. Once they got inside, they heard a voice over the intercom. "Will Fox Mccloud please report to the command room at once." Fox had a chill sent down his spine from what he had just heard. "That wasn't Wolf." He said to Falco. "Correct, that wasn't me."

Fox and Falco turned to see Wolf holding them at gunpoint and fired. Falco used his reflector to reflect the shot back at Wolf. "Fox, i'll take things from here, you go and take care of him." Falco instructed. Fox nodded as he ran upstairs to the command room.

The run upstairs felt like hours to Fox as he climbed each step in worry for Krystal and his son's safety. "I swear, if Andross has done anything to harm them, i'll rip him to shreds with my won claws!" Fox yelled to himself as he approached the final step that lead to the door. Fox saw the door and kicked it down with his own feet. When he entered the room he saw what he had feared the most.

"Welcome Fox, you know, you could have just knocked and i'd let you in." Andross said to Fox. Fox looked at Andross in astonishment. He was not in his monstrous state, rather he took the form of a normal size Cornerian. Not only that, but he saw Krystal being chained to the wall, unable to move. "Tell me, is this a hologram too?" Fox asked in anger. "No my young fool, this is the real girl." Andross replied. "Fox!" Krystal said as she opened her eyes.

"Krystal, are you ok" "Did he hurt you?" Fox asked. "No, i'm fine, I just didn't feel like myself for some reason." Krystal replied. Fox turned back to Andross in pure anger. "What did you do to her?" Fox yelled in anger. "Ahaha, do you really want to know?" Andross asked. This sent a huge chill down Fox's spine. "Had he hurt Krystal?" Fox asked himself. "Did he do something to my son?" "Did he cause Krystal to abort him?"

* * *

**Find out what happens in the exciting final battle that is, the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	13. Mission 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

"Andross, did you do anything to harm Krystal or my son?" Fox asked sternly. "Why no Fox, and I won't have too if you just comply with everything I say." Andross replied Fox lowered his gun showing that he was willing to comply with his demands. "First answer me this, one, how did you come back to life, and two, how did you manage to kidnap Krystal?" Fox asked. "Well it's actually quite simple for both questions." Andross replied.

"For the first question, do you remember where we first met when I was revived?" Andross asked. "Yes, we were in some ruined area hidden inside a cave." Fox replied. "And do you know what that place was?" Andross asked. Fox thought for a minute, but he couldn't seem to put together what it was. "What is it?" Fox asked. "It's an ancient burial grounds, nobody knows who it was that used them, but there was one purpose for it, to revive the dead." Andross explained.

"Wait, so that's how Wolf was able to revive you?" Fox asked. "Well there are two conditions to this revival, one, a person can only be revived if they didn't die of a natural cause, more specifically, murder." Andross explained. "And the other reason?" Fox asked. "Well if you saw me when we first met again, you would know that I looked old and weak, that's because you can only stay revived for so long unless you have something special." Andross explained. Fox quickly put it all together in his head, it seemed clear now. "The blood of the killer I assume." Fox said. "Ding ding, you got it right!" Andross exclaimed. "So that's why Wolf took my blood." Fox said to himself as he looked at the floor, wondering how Falco was holding up against Wolf.

Meanwhile, downstairs. "You won't get away with this Wolf!" Falco shouted as he covered behind a desk. "One of us won't walk out alive, and sadly Falco, it will be you!" Wolf shouted as he rushed towards Falco and shot at him. Falco quickly used his reflector to reflect the blast back at Wolf and made a run for it. Falco knew that he had to take the fight outside, not only so Slippy could help him, but also so they couldn't destroy the building anymore and cause it to collapse. Falco made it outside and taunted Wolf to irritate him. "Wow, a cadet could fire a gun better than you could!" Falco shouted. Wolf became aggravated and ran after Falco. "Perfect, he took the bait."

Back upstairs. "So answer my final question, how did you kidnap Krystal?" Fox asked. "Well, I don't think that needs explaining." Andross replied. "All I did was call for her and she came." Fox knew that Andross wasn't telling the whole truth. "He must have used some sort of mind control or something to lure Krystal to him." Fox thought to himself. "So what is it you want from me?" Fox asked. "Oh I didn't want anything from you Fox, I just wanted to keep you at bay." Fox dropped his blaster in shock. "Andross tricked me again?" "But how, what did he do?" Fox asked himself as he looked at Andross who was checking the time. "And it should go off in 3 2 1."

Everything felt in slow motion as Fox watched the horrific sight. Bombs everywhere in Corneria were exploding. Some places were in peoples homes and shelters, places Fox had told people to go take shelter in. When the last explosion was fired, the whole city was covered in smoke, ashes, and rubble, Fox had led people into travesty.

"Back outside, Falco, Slippy, and Wolf had just witness the sight. "What just happend?" Slippy yelled. "You can thank yours truly." Wolf said as he put his hand over his heart and bowed. "You mean you and Andross did this?" Falco yelled. "Yes, we did, now all of Corneria will bow down before." Falco saw that Wolf had let his guard down for a moment and shot him right in the chest. Wolf fell down in pain and uttered these words. "Ha, do you think killing me will bring back all the lives lost?" Wolf asked. "Shut up, come on Slippy, let's go help out Fox!" Falco shouted. "Right." Slippy replied as he followed Falco. Falc tried to get in touch with Peppy, but there was only static on his end. "Was he ok?" "Did he get caught in the explosions?" These questions ran through Falco's head as he ran up to the top floor.

Back in the main room. "Did you enjoy the little fireworks show I put up for you?" Andross asked. "You!" Fox looked at Andross in hatred and anger. Krystal looked at Fox and saw that he had been consumed by his own anger and didn't think about anyone else but himself at the moment. There was only one thing that he wanted in his eyes, vengeance. "I must say, you really know how to." Andross didn't even finish his sentence. Fox had ran into him and pushed him through the wall and out of the building.

Falco and Slippy came inside and saw the huge hole that Fox made, and saw the chained up Krystal. "Krystal, are you ok?" Falco asked. "Yes, im fine." Krystal replied. "Where's Fox." Slippy asked. He's outside fighting Andross, quick Slippy, throw him his blaster!" Krystal shouted as Falco untied her. Slippy ran over to the blaster and over to the hole where he saw Fox and Andross fighting for each other's blood. "Fox, catch!" Slippy shouted as he tossed the blaster to Fox. "Thanks!" Fox shouted as he jumped up and caught the blaster and began to blast Andross to the next world.

"Ok Krystal, let's get out of here." Falco said as he held Krystal up. "Alright I, oh!" Krystal shouted. "What is it?" Falco asked. "I think the baby's coming!" Krystal yelled as she clenched her stomach in pain. "What?" Slippy and Falco shouted. Slippy came over to Krystal and tried to help her while Falco tried to let Fox know. "Fox, come in, Fox!" Falco shouted into the communicator. "Falco, this had better be important!" Fox replied. "Well I think Krystal going into labor would be important to you." Falco replied. The communicator cut short as they heard a loud noise outside. "Falco look!" Slippy shouted. Falco went to the hole to see that Fox was blasting and kicking and tearing at Andross "Die you foul beast!" Fox yelled as he sent blast after blast into Andross.

Andross began to take hit after hit, but he didn't show signs of wear, rather it looked like he was changing form. Andross had changed into his true form as he flew up into the sky. Fox turned to Falco as he began to run towards the Arwing and yelled, Take Krystal somewhere safe!" Falco replied as Slippy and Falco grabbed Krystal and ran out to find somewhere safe. "Is Fox ok?" Krystal asked as she was breathing heavily "He'll be fine, don't worry." Falco replied. "But he's the only one who knows how to deliver a baby." Krystal informed. "Oh, yeah, that's right." Slippy stated.

Slippy and Falco found what seemed like a safe place for everyone, as they went inside, they watched the battle go on in the sky as Krystal tried to bear the pains of labor for Fox's safety. Fox had been shooting at Andross for a while until he finally was able to take aim at Andross's brain, and annihilate it. "Fox beat Andross!" Falco shouted. "But look!" Slippy said as Fox's Arwing was crashing down. "The Arwing must have got caught in the blast from Andross, Fox is going down!" Slippy yelled. "Fox, no!" Krystal shouted as she saw Fox fall and crash into the ground. "Fox!" Krystal cried as she ran over to him. "Krystal, wait up!" Slippy and Falco shouted.

Krystal went up to The burning Arwin and saw that it was completely wrecked. "Fox!" Krystal shouted as she saw Fox inside the Arwing struggling to breath. Luckily the glass cover to the Arwing was broken, so Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy were able to pull out Fox. As they laid Fox on the ground, Falco examined Fox's wounds. "This is bad, he's bleeding profusely, and his right leg is completely crushed. Krystal looked at the crushed leg and was scared for Fox's safety.

Suddenly, Krystal remembered that she was in labor. "Agh!" Krystal said as she held her stomach. "It's coming!" Krystal shouted. "K-krystal." Fox coughed. Krystal lied down with Fox while she was having the baby and listened to what he had to say. "Slippy, you need to deliver the baby while Falco tends to my wounds." Fox instructed. "But Fox, I." "Just listen, when the baby comes out, make sure that it's crying, and sever the cord from Krystal, that's all we need to do for now." Fox explained.

"Fox, i'm scared." Krystal said as she held onto Fox's hand. "Don't worry, i'll be fine." Fox said to Krystal. Falco was trying to stop Fox's bleeding while he was calling for help. "Hello, yes, we've got a woman in labor, and a near fatally injured pilot, we need help at once." Falco ordered. "Ah!" Krystal screamed. "Ok Krystal just one final push." Slippy said. Fox's vision began to fade as he saw Krystal finally have their son right before his eyes. Fox couldn't quite make out what he looked like, and the last thing he was able to hear was the sound of his newborn kit's cry before he finally fell into darkness.

* * *

**Final chapter will be posted tomorrow. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	14. Final Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, all rights and reservations go to Nintendo.**

* * *

The next thing that Fox knew when he woke up was a white hospital room, there was an iv stuck in his arm, pumping blood into his body, and an electrocardiogram attach to his body. "Ugh, what happened?" Fox asked himself. "Oh, Mr. Mccloud, you're awake." The nurse said as she walked in. "Krystal, he's awake now." The nurse said. "Alright thanks." Krystal replied as she came inside.

Fox saw Krystal in her beauty standing right before him. In her arms, she was holding something in a white blanket. "You wanna see daddy?" Krystal asked. Fox didn't realize until now that she was holding his son in that blanket. "Be gentle now, daddy's not feeling well. Krystal said as he held out the baby kit to Fox. Fox took the kit wrapped in the white blanket and held him in his arms. He was the spitting image of Fox with Krystal's majestic blue fur. "Hey there little fellow." Fox said as he stroked the young kit's hair.

The young kit opened its eyes and saw his wounded father, but he didn't see a wounded soul, rather a brave hero that is his father. "You know, we haven't given him a name yet." Krystal said to Fox. "Yeah, you're right, what should we name him?" Fox asked. "How about you name him." Krystal said. "After all, you did save Corneria." Fox suddenly remembered the lives he sent to the shelters that were bombed. "Fox, if you're thinking about the bombing, don't worry, Peppy saved them." Krystal said to Fox.

"What?" Fox asked. 'Yeah, Peppy noticed the bombs planted underground and evacuated the people west. "And what about the General, and the other people in the Cornerian Army?" Fox asked. "We're alright Fox, don't worry." General Pepper came inside with a look of gratitude on his face. Krystal quickly grabbed the young kit from Fox's arms so Fox could talk to him. "General Pepper sir." Fox saluted. "No need to salute, I only came here to thank you." General Pepper replied.

"Without you, we wouldn't be able to have stopped Andross and Wolf, you are a hero Fox." General Pepper thanked. "Thanks General." Fox replied. "General Pepper went over to the young kit and looked at him while he slept. "Isn't he adorable, what's his name?" "I would like to know the name for the future pilot for the Cornerian Army." General Pepper asked. "General Pepper, that's up to his own decision, I don't want him to join if he doesn't want to." Fox replied.

"Oh, well that's fine, at least tell me his name." General pepper pleaded. Fox sighed at the General's desperation. "His name is Marcus." Fox replied. "That's a great name." General Pepper replied. "Yeah, it is." Krystal said as she kissed Fox on the cheek. "Fox, I know I promised you retirement, but the army needs people like you, would you be willing to stay?" General Pepper asked. "Sorry General Pepper, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Fox replied. "Hm, why not." General Pepper asked. Krystal put her head down as she sat beside Fox and began to cry a little. "I can't feel my right leg." Fox replied.

"What?" General Pepper said in astonishment. Krystal then went on to explain Fox's injury better. "To be more specific, Fox's tibia bone is completely crushed, and his nerve is distorted slightly, at best he'll half to walk with a walker for the rest of his life." Krystal replied. "Actually there is something we can do to save Fox's leg." The doctor said as he came in. "Doctor Mandra." Krystal said surprised. "We have a new surgery that could restore most of his leg, it won't fully heal him, but if the operation is successful, he will only half to walk with a slight limp at best." Doctor Mandra explained.

"What if the operation fails?" Krystal asks. Doctor Mandra turned his head, for he couldn't see there faces when he told them this. "If the operation fails, we'll have no choice but to resort to amputation." This scared Krystal out of her skin, but Fox just thought about it carefully for a moment. "What are the chances of the operation being successful?" Fox asked. "At best, 50%" Doctor Mandra replied. "Alright i'll do it." Fox replied. "Fox, wait." Krystal said. "Alright, we'll be ready in a few hours." Doctor Mandra said as he left.

"I'll leave you two to discuss this." General Pepper said as he left the room. "Fox, how could you make a decision like that without my consult?" Krystal said angrily at Fox. "Because, it's not your decision to make." Fox replied. Krystal wanted to yell at him for making that decision without her consult, but she knew that he was right. If Fox wanted something, he would get it, and Fox knew that this operation would be a success.

"Krystal, could i see Marcus one more time before the operation?" Fox asked. "Krystal nodded and handed Marcus over to Fox so he could hold him in his arms. Fox just looked at Marcus for the longest time until the doctor came in and told him it was time. "Alright then, I love you both, and just remember, i'll be fine." Fox said. "I know you will." Krystal replied as she took Marcus from Fox's arms and left his room.

Hours and hours had passed by. Krystal was waiting outside the operating room while the operation was going on. in the mean time, General Pepper, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco were standing outside with her trying to calm her down and admiring Marcus. "Krystal, you need to calm down, Fox will be ok." Falco told Krystal. "Isn't he cute? Slippy asked. "Yeah, reminds me of the first time I held Fox when he was born." Peppy replied. Krystal was only getting more and more worked up as time went on.

Suddenly the door opened and Doctor Mandra came out. Krystal ran up to him and started asking him questions. "Is he ok?" "How's his leg" "Does he remember anything?" Krystal calm down, the operation was a success. "Yay!" Everyone cheered. "Shhh!" Doctor Mandra shushed. "Maybe you forgot, but we're still in a hospital." Doctor Mandra said sternly. "Oh, sorry." Everyone apologized as they went in to see Fox.

Several days later, Fox was released from the hospital, he had to walk with a cane for a while, but a few months of physical therapy and rest would get him running on his feet in no time. It was a special day because not only was Fox home, but Marcus was brought home to for the first time in their new home the general promised. "We better get ready." Krystal said to Fox. "Why?" Fox asked. "Well we don't want to miss your retirement ceremony." Krystal replied. "Oh yeah, that's right." Fox said. Fox went and prepared himself while Krystal had to get both Marcus, and herself ready.

When they got to the retirement ceremony, it was crowded with thousands of people cheering and flashing photography. "Alright everyone, take your seats and we will begin." General Pepper ordered. Everyone but Fox sat down. Fox stood up with the rest of the Star Fox team, everyone but Krystal was there since she didn't want too much attention focused on Marcus.

General Pepper came up to the podium mic and began to speak. "Ahem, today, not only honor the defeat of Andross and Wolf, but we also honor the heroes responsible for ending what will be known in history as, The Great Lylat War." "Now, we shall award these people in there bravest hours."

General Pepper came up to Slippy first and handed him a medal, you are now promoted to first lieutenant Slippy." Slippy saluted the General and accepted the medal. "Thank you sir." Slippy replied. General Pepper came up to peppy next and awarded him his medal. "I know promote you to Captain Peppy." Peppy accepted the award and thanked the General. Next he came over to Falco and gave him his medal. "Captain Falco really suits you." General Pepper said as he awarded him his medal. Falco accepted the medal and humbly thanked him as he headed towards Fox.

"Now I wanna talk about this guy right here, Fox Mccloud." General Pepper announced as he patted him on the back. "This guy was a captain for years, always stopping wars and protecting our home, he was given several opportunities to rank up, but he declined each time, mainly to stay with his crew, but now that he is retired with his family, I have decided to give Fox the title of Colonel Fox Mccloud."

Everyone in the crowed roared when they heard the news. Fox had been promoted two ranks. "We thank you for your services Fox Mccloud." General Pepper thanked as he awarded him his medal. "It was a pleasure to serve under you sir." Fox replied. "Fox, that's wonderful!" Krystal yelled as she ran up to hug Fox. "Oh, I can't forget about you." General Pepper said as he awarded Krystal a medal for her services. "Wow, thanks General." Krystal replied. Fox looked at Krystal and Marcus and saw a bright future ahead for him. "I thinks it's time to go home now, Marcus looks tired." Fox said as he cradled the baby kit all the way back to his house.

* * *

**Author's note: That's the end of this story. I may or may not write a sequal, depending on if i can do it well enough. I won't say what it is, but if I do end up doing it just be on the lookout. **

**Anyway I wanna thank every single one of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, you guys are the reason I kept on writing this. I still hope you enjoyed this story, please tell me what you thought about it in the reviews, and be on the lookout for my other stories. Take care.**


End file.
